


Sex Symbols

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Heikki were being completely honest with himself – and normally he didn’t have a problem with that – than he had to admit, he should have known what was going to happen at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to detentionlevel for all the beta! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: All made up. Did not happen, will never. I do not want to hurt anybody.

If Heikki were being completely honest with himself – and normally he didn’t have a problem with that – than he had to admit, he should have known what was going to happen at the end of the night. 

He knew Sebastian well enough to recognize that he was tense, and Kimi well enough to see there was something spinning around in the other Finns head. 

It was all right with Heikki that the two of them spent so much of their free time together, as long as it did not affect Sebastian’s training – and until now it never had. Kimi was the reason for Heikki to sleep badly – because of the noises he was apparently able to drag out of Sebastian’s that Heikki could hear from the adjacent room, clear as day. Was Kimi really that good?

Heikki was never sceptical or judgemental when the sweethearts whispered all the time without any effort to hide it, either. Why should he feel worried about it? He had known what was going on between them for a long time and actually thought it was sweet. It was nice to see how easy Sebastian wrapped Kimi around his little finger and how absolutely Sebastian trusted the older Finn. 

Heikki smiled and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl in Sebastian’s lap. He didn’t hesitate when he touched Kimi’s hand. Kimi’s gaze was calm and open, inviting. Heikki pondered Kimi’s gaze as he often did, having realised long ago how light and shiny the eyes of the Finn were. When the sun was shining through the window, it was hard to name the colour. For just a second Kimi’s fingers lingered above Heikki’s skin. He could feel the chapped fingertips ghosting over the back of his hand.

A shiver caught him and he leant back into the couch, breaking the contact. Sebastian didn’t move, his hands firmly around the bowl. Heikki looked up again as Kimi’s arm lingered around Sebastian’s shoulders, touched Heikki’s own with his fingertips. Heikki smiled when Kimi started pressing slow, smooth circles into his shoulder but he didn’t complain. The corners of Kimi’s mouth quirked upward – a sign of pleasure. 

Heikki’s breath escaped in a sudden wheeze as Sebastian’s hand clenched deep into his leg, probably leaving bruises. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian muttered. His eyes caught Heikki’s for a second and Heikki had to smile despite himself. Sebastian was really cute. His eyes so deep blue, shining in the warm light, blown wide. 

“I’ll get us something to drink.” Sebastian stumbled when he got up, put the bowl in Heikki’s hands and left them alone. Heikki heard Kimi mutter softly under his breath, and suddenly Kimi pulled him close, until Heikki was curled up his side. 

„Slide over,” Kimi demanded and Heikki followed this… invitation, offering Kimi the popcorn. 

It was interesting to watch Kimi.   
Kimi was very different with everyone. His behaviour depending on the one he was with. With Sebastian he was definitely most happy, easygoing. Heikki often found himself wondering that Kimi could laughed so much, could be so silly. And Heikki wondered, often, why Kimi would hide this side of his personality normally. 

„Like what you see?“

This time Heikki jerked back, averted his gaze from Kimi’s pale skin and looked back to the TV screen. Heikki’s stomach flipped under Kimi’s heated gaze, and he fidgeted.   
He could feel Kimi’s body solid and hot beneath him, so strong and familiar, though in a strange way. Heikki knew him. He trained Kimi as well when Kimi stayed with Sebastian. 

Heikki hesitated just a second a second before he took a deep breath and answered. 

“How could I not?”

Kimi’s laugh was quiet and rough, familiar now but Heikki felt a shiver running over his body, making it tingle. 

Maybe he should leave. 

Maybe he shouldn’t accept the beer Sebastian was going to get them. 

Maybe he should stay out of… this. 

„Did I miss something?“

Heikki took his eyes from Kimi, as Sebastian again joined them. He took the bottle anyway as Sebastian held it out to him and took a long pull from it. The cold beer felt good, the bottle clinked dully, as he put it on the table.

"Heikki is on me." Announced Kimi and Heikki felt his cheeks grow hot. Sebastian laughed softly and took Heikki's old spot on the couch one, snuggled trustingly to him.

"Do you doubt he has great taste?"

The playful tone in Sebastian's voice was something that Heikki intrinsically linked with Kimi. Sebastian, otherwise, was never so cheeky.

Heikki could feel the warm breath on his neck and relaxed aware when Sebastian started to play with the fingers of his left hand.

"After all ...", the youngest took up the thread again. "I have chosen him for myself."

It was the harsh tone in his voice that drove goose bumps in a rush up Heikki’s back.  
He caught Sebastian's gaze and saw the wanton twinkle in his blue eyes, flinching as Kimi took the bowl from his lap and followed his movement.  
Kimi’s chest was smooth and hard on his back.

"You do have good taste." Heikki closed his eyes, as Kimi whispered in his ear. Sebastian next to him sat up a little and leaned in, hands on Heikki's shoulder. His warm breath hit Heikki’s lips and he felt another rush of goose bumps.

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes again, could not do anything but stare at Sebastian as he felt a steady hand stroke him through his shirt, explore his chest through the fabric. A hoarse gasp escaped him as Kimi pinched his nipple, mirrored by Sebastian's grin stretching across his full lips.

Heikki's mouth went dry.

"Do you want this or not?"

Sebastian's hand was on his cheek and Kimi stroked his belly, as the younger one asked him the question.

Heikki could feel the excitement in his stomach and tried not to think, nor to be rational. But he took too long, apparently, for Kimi, who made the decision for him. Heikki gasped when narrow, amazingly soft lips pressed themselves the sensitive skin of his neck. His lips parted and Sebastian took it as an invitation to kiss him.

He'd be lying if he said he had never thought of kissing Sebastian. Of course he had. He’d only dreamed of letting his fingers graze the softness of his bright, fine skin, of burying a hand in the blond curls.

He had just never actually done it before.

Sebastian kissed differently than he had expected.

He kissed with a purpose, with meaning; he wasn’t as playful as Heikki had suspected.  
Heikki tilted his head back to get more space and collided with Kimi, who held him and stroked tentavily over his body. Heikki moaned into the kiss, when the hands of the Finn pushed under his clothes.

The big hands were cool against his burning skin. Heikki grabbed Sebastian to find support. Sebastian's breath was cool against Heikki’s moist lips as Sebastian broke away from him. He could not turn his eyes from the red lips, shuddering as the blonde licked them once, twice.

"Yummy. " Sebastian said, and Hekki blushed hot, his cheeks flaring crimson.

"Show me," demanded Kimi and he shivered as Kimi plastered himself closer to his back. He felt the tight muscles moving against him very precisely.

It was strange, fascinating to see how the two kissed.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, but the first time seeing it so close.  
Heikki could see their desire, their devotion to each other. Above that, he delighted in watching their battle for domination; Sebastian never seemed to give up easaly.  
Heat flowed through his body and he pushed his hips towards Kimi's hand that was beginning to rub circles by his crotch. His blood roared in his ears. Damn.

 

His pullover was lost quickly, tossed aside on the couch. Sebastian pressed himself close again as soon as it was discarded, his fingers cool against Heikki’s warm skin, but Kimi had other ideas, pushing them both up and dragging them quickly into the adjacent bedroom. Heikki clung to Kimi as Sebastian's lips traveled over his stomach, his skilful tongue dipped into his navel and tickled him. The pressure of the soft, wet tongue against his skin made him shiver and Kimi's voice in his ear, drawling filthy words in Finnish, did not make it better.

It did not make it better that Sebastian grinned at him and licked his lips, at the same time that Kimi told him how skilled Sebastian was.

It did not make it easier to control himself, as the blonde slid to the floor and took Heikki’s shoes off, that Kimi told him that Sebastian loved having his ankle kissed.

It did not make it less overwhelming, when Kimi told him how hot and clever Sebastian's mouth was while the smaller one was undoing Heikki’s belt.

On the stairs upwards Kimi suddenly hooked his fingers into the waistband of Heikki's pants and yanked them down, then pushed Heikki back with a light slap. Sebastian laughed at Heikki’s indignant face, kissing him to smooth it away.

 

The bedroom was quiet and inviting, the sheets cool against Heikki’s heated skin.  
Heikki groaned. He lost his mind as he lies on the bed and felt Sebastian's eyes on him, who followed Kimi's lips wandering over his body.  
Even Kimi's lips seemed to be cool.  
They were gentler and not so burning like Sebastian's, but somehow more intense.

Heikki had not known that it would drive him crazy when lips brushed over his flanks, that he whimpered when teeth dug feather light into his chest.

He had not known that his body could simultaneously burn and melt.  
It was Sebastian's hand that smoothed up his arm, lighting his nerves on fire.  
It was Sebastian’s narrow fingers that pressed his wrists on the sheets.  
It was his lips, which swallowed Heikki’s moan as Kimi bit into his neck.

"Relax."

He would have laughed if Sebastian hadn’t chosen that moment to run his fingers between Heikkis legs, past his length and his balls, to touch the sensitive skin beyond, brush burning touches against his entrance. He bit his lip and clawed in Kimi's hair, flailing and holding on to the Finn; Kimi grinned and pressed him harder into the bed, leaning all his weight on Heikki.

For a moment he panicked, struggled against Kimi's grip, tried to escape Sebastian's teasing fingers. What were they doing here?  
His resistance waned as Kimi kissed him; his limbs loosened as he gave in to Kimi’s presence.

Calm and solid.

Deep and without a hint of doubt.

It was easier for him to give in Kimi.

He found it to be easier to give in Sebastian’ wishes when Kimi's lips pressed against his mouth.

Heikki took his hand from the short brown hair and stroked Kimi's body, felt the fine film of sweat and powerful muscles under his hand, closed his eyes and gave himself to the heady feeling of being desired.

He heard a sigh break from Kimi’s soft lips. Felt Kimi’s rough hands that caressed his skin, held his own hands, bringing them to rest on Kimi’s body where the older one wanted them to be.

Heikki's cheeks glowed when his fingers brushed Kimi’s cock. He felt the hardness beneath his fingers, felt the heat of Kimi’s body. Clumsy but eager, he tried to please him, pressed his head into the pillow as Kimi spoiled him, slowly licking his path across Heikki’s belly.  
It distracted from the pain Sebastian's cold, damp fingers caused him.

He was breathing shallow and whimpered softly, calming down only slightly.  
Patiently Sebastian stroked his legs, pressing them even further apart.  
" Heikki ... " His name, moaning lustfully, made him look up. Sebastian's eyes were dark. Heikki had never seen them like this before. "May I? "

Heikki knew exactly what Sebastian was asking and for a heartbeat he held his breath, hesitated, licking his lips.  
It hardly mattered, in the end, that the loud Yes that escaped him was not for Sebastian, but because of Kimi's mouth that swallowed him. It hardly mattered.

 

Heikki felt heavy and sticky and a bit offended.  
Sebastian was plastered to his side, dozing, and Kimi was sitting on the edge of the bed, touching them both gently. Heikki closed his eyes briefly as Kimi's fingers ran through his hair. He was exhausted, and in the afterglow, Kimi’s touch felt amazing.

"What ... " he had to clear his throat. " What have you been thinking?"

Kimi's mouth twitched briefly and he cast a searching glance at Sebastian, who also smiled lazily.

"Sex symbols." He explained, and Sebastian chuckled lazily breathed a kiss on Heikki's damp skin.

"What?" That didn’t make any sense at all, Kimi was talking gibberish. A slight chill came over him and he smiled gratefully as Kimi pulled the blanket over him.

"We had a discussion about sex symbols." said Sebastian, looking at Heikki in such a way that the tingling grew again in his stomach, despite his exhaustion. "You're a sex symbol. "  
A soft groan was heard from the blond man as he pushed himself to his knees with some effort and draped himself over Heikki to kiss him.

" Tall. Slim. Great muscles. Blond. Blue-eyed . " After each attribute Heikki was gently kissed. "You’re a sex symbol."  
Heikki stared at the younger aghast . "A sex symbol?"  
A lazy nod and Kimi's amused laugh were his answer.

"I 'm not a sex symbol," he disagreed with as much indignation as he could muster, glaring at Kimi, as Sebastian kept his eyes closed. "A sex symbol is a thing, and I hate to be a thing. "  
Kimi was still smiling." And what do you want to be instead, then?"  
His hand came to rest on Heikki's chest when he asked that and Heikki looked still concerned, but didn’t protest it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to detentionlevel! <3 I hope you will enjoy this second part too. ^^

"Oh, come on!"  
Kimi loved the younger one. Really.  
"It'll be fun. Please!"  
And he had little chance against him if the German looked at him with exactly this in mind. No thanks to his big, blue, begging eyes.  
But ... no. That, Sebastian could not ask for. Kimi would not give in about this.  
Sebastian seemed to sense that he had no chance with him and turned his gaze to his coach. Obviosly Heikki did not expect that, tought there would be no risk for him to getting involved in this argument. Kimi grinned into his coffee cup and watched as Heikki tried to wriggle himself – them – out of it.  
"Sebastian." Heikki began and Kimi grinned at the tone of the younger Finn’s voice. He knew him. Usually, with that tone of voice, Sebastian would acquiesce quickly. "You're not on vacation. You must train. No excuses."  
To illustrate his point, Heikki stood apart from the other two as if he were turned off by them, and also seemed to glare at Kimi warningly. Kimi held up his hands in defeat. He was not going to support his boyfriend in this plan. Even if Sebastian was really cute when he chomped his lower lip.  
For Kimi it was still amazing how differently Sebastian could behave. He could be incredibly playful and childlike – like now, with his current silly plan - but also very determined and ambitious as on the track. He could be shy, if he did not know how anyone would react, and very boisterous, when he got backing.  
Kimi's eyes wandered back to his compatriot.  
Sebastian had surprised him with a desire for the younger Finn. It had overwhelmed him a little and he had taken time to decide.  
Ultimately it had fallen to him, and he’d made up his mind: Yes. very much so.

"Okay, proposal for compromise."  
Kimi was startled out of his contemplation and looked at Sebastian again, who, as he suspected, was wearing a big grin on display. He raised an eyebrow and noticed that Heikki softly sighed and put his knife and fork aside.  
"We make training this morning, lunchtime, we go hunting mushrooms and then I cook tonight. All right?"  
That incredibly expectant smile ... Kimi just snorted and took another sip of coffee. He would stay out of it. It should make for a pretty spectacular argument between Sebastian and Heikki.  
"Sebastian..." Heikki began but could not speak, busy being interrupted by clinking glasses as Sebastian already jumped up and, full of pep, bumped against the table.  
"I love this plan! Let's do it!" Full of energy, Sebastian pumped his fist in the air and had already disappeared before one of the two Finns could stop him.  
Kimi could not suppress a smile upon Sebastian's departure and Heikki's stunned expression.  
"That, you should have expected." He said and put the rest of his bun in his mouth, before standing up to follow Sebastian. He knocked Heikki briefly on the shoulder as he passed him and he remembered how soft the skin of the younger Finn had been that night. 

Seductively soft.

"Come on! A bit more enthusiasm please! "  
Kimi sighed inaudibly and stood closer to Heikki when Sebastian distributed the "Equipment.” A small sharp knife and a linen bag for each of them. Kimi felt silly when he accepted it and slung the bag around his right wrist. He could not remember when was the last time he had taken a linen bag in hand.  
Sebastian’s absent-minded hum made Kimi look up again and he stretched out his arm after the younger one, soothed him with a kiss. He kissed him more often, more openly, since Heikki had been with them. Kimi found himself looking for Heikki to watch, while he held Sebastian in his arms. The blush that emerged in the cool autumn air on Heikki's cheeks when Heikki looked at them made his stomach tingle. Heikki was very different than Sebastian. Not as sweet as the German and somehow... quiet. Kimi licked his lips as he let go of his boyfriend and clung to the taste, trying to find a proper comparison.  
Sebastian's lips glistened wet as he spoke and Kimi could see Heikki staring at them. He inconspicuously watched the blonde, now. It pleased him that Heikki was now apparently still more strongly fascinated by Sebastian. Kimi closed the distance between them and put his free hand on Heikki's back. He could feel Heikki tense as his muscles stiffened. Calm, he hoped, he ran his fingertips over Heikki's lower back. It was not long until the younger Finn gave in. Kimi smiled contentedly and turned his attention back to Sebastian, who had heard nor seen anything of his actions.

 

"Did you get that?"  
Well, apparently Kimi had missed the important part. Nevertheless, he nodded and the rays which spread across Sebastian's cheeks was enough of a reward. A few moments later, he asked Heikki again what Sebastian had said.  
He willingly took Sebastian's hand and let him lead him along, simultaneously turning his head to keep Heikki in view. The younger Finn hesitated only a tiny moment and then he joined them, staying at Sebastian's left side.  
"Oh, one last thing." Sebastian interjected after a few meters. He grinned, adorable. "Whoever has the least does the dishes." It was really sweet, but it did not stop Kimi.  
"You have a dishwasher." He said and Heikki laughed as Sebastian pulled a pout.  
"Well, you can’t use it!" He parried, leaving Kimi's hand and suddenly disappeared with an enthusiastic "Oooooh!" beside the path in the undergrowth.

Heikki, stopped an arm's length away, frowning.

"Seb?" Heikki asked after a few seconds and Kimi could read the concern in his face.  
A few branches were cracking and Kimi straightened his shoulders, annoyed.  
"Exactly!"  
Beaming with joy, and with a little brown something in his hand, Sebastian came back to them, pushed it at the two Finns noses. Kimi looked at Heikki, saw the helplessness in his eyes and turned back to Sebastian.  
"And that is?" Kimi asked, earning a muffled rumbling and an evil eye.  
Sebastian sighed as Heikki just grumbled about doubling his training workload and rubbed his forehead.  
"This ... " he said, trying to manifest patience, " ... is a Marone. A very delicious mushroom and one of those that we look for." He said and turned the little mushroom with the dark hat around so Kimi and Heikki could see the bottom. The pedicle was dyed in a relatively uniform light brown, covered the underside of the cap with yellow sponge.  
"Marones have a dark hat and a yellow sponge." Said Sebastian and pressed his thumb on the underside of the mushroom cap . "If they get pressure, then the sponge turns blue. Do you see?"  
Both Kimi and Heikki nodded obediently and Sebastian sighed again. Kimi thought he saw Sebastian slowly counted to ten. Patience had never been one of the German’s strengths.  
"Very good. Come on! Where is one, there are always even more." He turned away and left the forest road, off on the search, his eyes fixed on the mossy forest floor in front of him.  
"After you." Kimi said, meaning for Heikki to go ahead. His compatriot looked at him, skeptical, but Kimi only returned with a wink and a smile. It pleased him that Heikki blushed.

“Is this one edible too?”  
Kimi suppressed a grin, as Sebastian let out an annoyed groan before pointing calmly to a small group of knobbly gray mushrooms. Such he had never seen, in fact, but when Sebastian already insisted to chase them through the woods, then he could at least take the opportunity to raise it a little. In addition, there was always a reason to kiss the German to explore his mouth, to warm his cold hands on Sebastian’s warm belly.  
Sebastian left his place at a "mushroom vein ", as the younger called his sites, and came over to him to look at his find skeptically.  
"If you want to have very long stomach ache and maybe even want to die ... " Sebastian made a portentous pause and nudged one of the mushrooms to the foot, eyeing the white slats critical. "... Then you can eat it." He summoned him and grinned wide at Kimi . "I'm almost certain that there are Tiger knight charges. We do not want them."  
Sebastian had almost turned away again, as Kimi grabbed his arm and pulled him close. The German’s surprised moan was music to his ears and Kimi took the chance to get a little more. He could feel Sebastian's hands dig into his upper arms and he pushed even closer to Sebastian’s hard, warm body.  
He had missed him in the last days ...

"Sebastian!"  
Kimi growled dissatisfied as the blond immediately wriggled out of his arms. His eyes searched Heikki, but the larger one stood with his back to them and waved Sebastian only seemed to wait for him.  
"What is it?", yelled Kimi without letting go of Sebastian, even if the younger one seemed to want to go. It was cute to see how Heikki blushed when he noticed that he had disturbed them.  
"Oh," he was embarrassed and Kimi heard Sebastian sigh. "I, uh ...", Heikki finally went on, Sebastian let Kimi stand alone and made his way to the younger Finn. "... Just wanted to know if this one is eatable ..."

 

Kimi looked at Sebastian, who was obviously in a good mood and still full of energy, just as forgiving as Heikki did. The once white linen bags, now often decorated with green or brown dirt spots, were placed in his trunk compartment and Kimi had to practically shove Sebastian into the car so they could go home again. The sun was already low and the last rays cast a coppery light over the area. Sebastian's eyes sparkled and he departed from Kimi again to see if not still a fungus had hidden behind the car.  
"He's beautiful, isn’t he?"  
Kimi was surprised when he said that, and even more he was surprised that Heikki nodded silently. The blond's hand was cool in his own and Kimi thought he could feel Heikki's pulse. His mouth was suddenly a bit dry. "I found it very beautiful."  
Heikki glanced briefly to him, and the look told Kimi that Heikki knew exactly what he was talking about. They had never talked about this evening. Heikki had requested time and both Kimi and Sebastian were ready to give it to him, it was just...

 

Kimi felt the goose bumps forming on the pale skin as he pushed a hand onto Heikki's hip. The skin there was soft, as he remembered it to be. Kimi pulled the the younger Finn toward him and lifted his face towards Heikki, could feel Heikki’s quick breath on his cheeks. He saw that his eyelids were half lidded and closed the distance between them.  
It was an innocent, gentle kiss. It was almost like his first kiss with Sebastian.  
Also in this he had let the other lead. It was him whom Sebastian had kissed, just like now with Heikki -- he had done nothing more than putting his lips to Sebastian's mouth. As for Sebastian before, he waited for Heikki to see how the younger one would react.  
And as with Sebastian, his patience paid off.  
A second passed.  
And another second followed.  
But then Kimi felt Heikki begin to respond to his touch. He gave in to the pressure that built Heikki up, tilted his head back even further and opened his mouth, letting Heikki leave his lips and explore his mouth.  
A low hum rose from within him, as Heikki took him in his arms, and he could feel the physical power of the blonde; it was so very different from what it felt like with Sebastian .

It was Sebastian's throat clearing that finally drew them apart, and again the blush rose in Heikki’s cheeks. Kimi looked into Sebastian’s eyes and saw the twinkle there in the deep blue, got a smile that calmed him.  
"It's bitchy when you start without me," stated the German and Kimi smiled. Sebastian paid no attention to Heikki's stammering, but grabed the jacket of his physio trainer and kissed him.  
Kimi bit his lip.  
Really a beautiful picture.

 

Kimi lifted his head and cast a suspicious glance toward the kitchen. The din concerned him. Sebastian had an almost uncanny skill to injure himself in harmless activities. A suppressed curse confirmed him in his fears, yet he could not resist a smile. It sounded as if another plate or cup had been broken. Nothing he had to worry about.  
He took spoons and forks from the drawer and then went back to the table on which Heikki put the glasses. Kimi began beside him, felt Heikki’s gaze as he lay ready the silverware. He noted the uncertainty that seemed to plague Heikki lately and came so close to him that he could feel his warmth.  
"You have to do anything that you don’t want to," Kimi promised quietly, running his hand lightly over the broad back of his compatriot. He could feel the solid muscle strands under the fabric and the warmth spreading through him. Heikki's view was clear and Kimi unconsciously licked his lips. He wanted him. He wanted the soft skin, the strong muscles, the shy smile. Impulsively he moved closer to Heikki, cocked his head and pressed his lips to the pale skin of Heikki’s neck.

He could feel the pulse and the tension in Heikki's body. A sigh rose up in him and he felt the Heikki tremble as his tongue ran over the carotid artery underlined.  
Sweet, a little salty, strange and promising.  
He wanted more.

Heikki's hands were large and strong. Kimi had the feeling that they could spread across his whole back. He gave in to the pressure and turned his head back, offered Heikki his mouth.  
He liked the quiet, safe manner in which Heikki kissed him. He liked that he could let go, that he did not have to be strong. Kimi felt his pulse soar. His fingers clutched harder at Heikki’s body. He pushed his leg between Heikki’s and smiled as he heard the groans of the blonde.  
Heikki's lips were red and gleaming wet. The color in his cheeks brought out the shine in his eyes even more than normal; he was incredibly beautiful.

 

Although Sebastian had cooked, the food tasted excellent. Kimi speared a mushroom on his fork, a stone mushroom, if he was not mistaken, and continued to watch as Sebastian spoke with Heikki. The two blondes were always worth the time he took to watch them.  
It was nice to see how casual and comfortable they were with each other. It was nice to see that Heikki relaxed. Kimi picked up the wine bottle and distributed the rest to their glasses. It was a gray burgundy and it tasted really good. He faced Sebastian's gaze at as he poured the wine and noticed the playful twinkle in Sebastians blue eyes. He nodded very slightly and leaned back in his chair. They would have to have patience with Heikki. The Finn was worth the wait.

Kimi could feel the anticipation as a tingling sensation on his skin, and he did not think he understood it wrong. How could he? Heikki was here. He smiled shyly, almost bashfully, but he smiled. Heikki did not aviod any touch, he examined it and he had kissed Kimi twice today.  
His glass clinked as he put it back on the coffee table. He stood up and bridged the distance that separated him from the two younger ones. Just out of the corner of his eye he took Sebastian’s knowing smile. He knew that his boyfriend could see what he wanted - what he wanted from Heikki.  
The conversation stopped abruptly and Kimi felt the goose bumps on his body, tingling in his stomach as Heikki looked at him. He saw the expectation, the anticipation in Heikki’s eyes. He saw the tension, the slight fear. He saw how Heikki’s chest rose and fell, his rapid, shallow breaths. Kimi had no desire to wait.

" Heikki."  
His voice was firm and calm. He watched as Sebastian pushed closer to them. Watched as Sebastian's hand pushed against Heikki's neck and caressed the fine blond hairs. Kimi swallowed hard and licked his lips. Heikki's eyes were as blue as Sebastian’s, but quite different. They seemed a little cooler, a little narrower than Sebastian’s – as if they had something more to hide.  
Even now in the evening Heikki's cheeks were still smooth under his hands and Kimi could feel his pulse in his fingertips. He cupped the face of the younger man with both hands, pulled him against himself before he kissed him.  
Heikki did not resist. He gave in immediately as Kimi gently pushed his tongue to his lips, and the elder heard the soft sigh that escaped the blonde.  
The taste was so different and seemed to intoxicate him.  
Kimi's knees buckled and he sank down on Heikki's lap, gasping into the kiss as he rubbed against Heikki. He felt the big hands on his hips and moaned as Heikki pushed up to meet him. Kimi shoved his hands in Heikki's hair and forced him to put his head back. He loved the hoarse panting when he nibbled on the pale skin. Already, on the first night, he had noticed that Heikki's neck was sensitive, that Heikki shivered when he bit down on his earlobe.

Kimi growled impatiently when he was pulled back, his lips separating from Heikki's warm skin.  
"Come here ... " It was Sebastian, who had pulled him away, who now tugged at his sweater. "Let him breathe."  
It was Sebastian's lips that brushed against Kimi’s bare shoulder and it was his hands sliding over his chest. Kimi's eyes turned to Heikki, whose eyes were wide. The heat grew even more when Heikki licked his lips and Kimi could see how he swallowed.  
A shudder ran over him as Sebastian chose that moment to go with his hand in Kimi’s crotch, to irritate his erection through the rough material. Kimi moaned deeply and pushed against Sebastian’s hand, wanting more, much more.  
He felt Sebastian's smile on his ear and the hot breath on his skin.  
"You want him, don’t you?"  
Kimi could see the wheels working in Heikki's head. He saw him trying to understand what exactly was happening and he ran his hands over Heikki’s wide body to allow not too much. He would be able to enjoy it. The less time Heikki had to think, the more.  
"Yes." He gasped in response and growled, as Heikki blushed. Sebastian's hand in his hair forced him to look at his friend, and the exuberance in Heikki’s blue eyes made his blood boil.  
"Then you shall have it."

 

Kimi did not know exactly how he had come into their bed. He did not know who had drawn his sweater over his head or who slipped his jeans off his legs. He did not know whose hands stroked his sides or whose lips wandered over his chest. He had closed his eyes and buried his hands in his soft, safe sheets. He gasped, moaned and whimpered when hot breath caressed his skin, rough fingers dug into his flesh. He sighed when his hot mouth shut, and smiled when he tasted Heikki ... tasted Sebastian... He was on fire.

 

Kimi heard the murmur of their voices and opened his eyes again as they let him go. Goose bumps plated his body and his mouth went dry as he saw them.  
It was Heikki who was kneeling between his legs, and Sebastian urging Heikki forward. Kimi saw the tendons on Heikki’s neck standing out as he turned his head to reach Sebastian's lips. He saw the knowing look on Sebastian’s face, as it came to rest on him. He followed Sebastian's arm, which somehow looked dark against Heikki’s ice-pale chest. It was Sebastian whom Heikki leaned against. It was Sebastian, whose lips wandered over Heikki’s slender neck. It was Sebastian's hand that held Heikki's erection. It was Sebastian who was making Heikki moan.  
Kimi's heart was beating fast and hard against his ribs, his lips sore.  
"Sebastian...", he whispered and felt the heat in his cheeks as the German laughed.  
"Isn’t he beautiful?" Heikki looked up at him and Kimi squirmed almost with embarrassment. But this view took his breath away. "And so full of desire ... "  
Kimi growled as Sebastian Heikki tore a gasp. He sat up and tugged at Heikki's right shoulder, pulling Heikki above himself. He gasped as Heikki pushed urgently against him. He felt the heat, the plight of Heikki, and growled when Sebastian again wormed his way between them.  
He kissed the curly head fleetingly, pushing against the inquiring hands and hissing angrily as cold gel dripped onto his skin.

 

Kimi clawed his hands at Heikki's upper arms as Sebastian's hand stroked down over his stomach. Obsessively he licked his lips, trying to regain some of the control he had lost. He could see the pulse beat in Heikki’s neck, the greed in his blue eyes.  
The pain that shot through him faded when Sebastian kissed him. The kiss was fidgety and hungry. Kimi noticed that Sebastian held back with difficulty and smiled at his expression. His left hand moved away from Heikki and dug instead into Sebastian's curls, pulled the German even closer. Kimi felt the desire that dominated Sebastian. He could almost taste the way Sebastian struggled with his feelings.

Sebastian knew Kimi’s body very closely and Kimi was glad that it was so. It was easy for him to open up Kimi, to prepare him. It was easy for Kimi to trust him. His body seemed to glow and the caution with which Sebastian treated him, tugged at his nerves.  
"Seb ..." he moaned , squinted his eyes and squeezed through the back as Sebastian’s deft fingers made him tremble. He could not stop it. A whimper escaped him when Sebastian withdrew from him and was replaced by a gasp when he heard Sebastian’s shockingly rough voice.  
"Take him, he’s yours."  
Heat rose in his cheeks and goosebumps spread across his chest. He felt Heikki's large hands, his knees pushed a little further apart and the heat of Heikki befuddled his senses. Kimi’s breath came in gasps and his hands dug into the cool fabric. He gritted his teeth as he felt Heikki press against him, into him.  
It hurt.  
It was very different and...

It was Sebastian, who kissed him, who calmed him down. Kimi tasted the familiar sweetness and opened his mouth, letting the German take what he wanted. It was familiar to kiss Sebastian. Kimi moaned into the kiss as Heikki moved cautiously, and his lips burned when Sebastian let go of him. His heart raced and he tried to get a little more under control. His cheeks glowed and he could not hold back the gasp that Heikki drew from him. Sebastian's hand stroked his hair, his neck, his chest.  
Kimi let his head fall back on the sheets and opened his eyes, licked his lips and reached for Heikki's hip, carefully changed the angle. He saw the uncertainty in Heikki's blue eyes and smiled.

"Look at me." Kimi said softly, biting his lips as Heikki followed his invitation. Heikki's lips glistened red and moist and Kimi pulled him down, pushed himself up the same time. He felt Heikki moan against his lips and Sebastian's hand, which never let go of him. The air seemed to crackle.  
"I like that.“ Kimi said.  
His voice was hoarse.

Heikki's smile made his nerves tingle. The heat radiating from Hekki’s body grounded him. Kimi felt himself relax, his rhythm adapting to Heikki's movements. It seemed as if his vision blurred. Kimi felt Heikki in his body and Sebastian's lips on his chest. He tasted the salt of Heikki's sweat and the sweetness of Sebastian's lips. He felt burned by the heat, of Heikki’s body, trembled under the gentleness with which Sebastian touched his skin. 

Kimi's eyes gleamed as he watched Heikki.  
He saw the blush on pale cheeks and the lust in his blue eyes.  
He felt the trembling of the muscles and the hardness of the bone.  
He heard the desire in Heikki's wheezing and the tendons in his moaning.  
He did all this and got what he asked for.

Sebastian.  
It was Sebastian, who kissed him now.  
Kimi felt too tired to open his eyes. Too weak to lift his arms. He felt Sebastian's greed in this kiss and moaned hard when Sebastian moved him. He felt drained.  
"Kimi ... " Sebastian's voice was hoarse and rough and touched a feeling deep inside Kimi, which made him involuntarily shiver. He blinked as Sebastian pulled at his hair and whimpered when drilled the teeth of the younger one in his neck. Hopefully it faded before they were sent to the race track again. Sebastian's movements were erratic, hasty. Kimi tried to let the kiss be quiet, to calm Sebastian, but the German seemed to know no patience.

Kimi moaned as Sebastian shoved over him. He pulled his legs up. His hips felt weak and he was glad that Sebastian supported him. His head fell to the side as Sebastian conquered him. He saw Heikki, who lay beside him. He saw the sweat that covered the trembling muscles. He saw the blue veins shimmered under the reddened skin. He saw Heikki’s blue eyes, watching carefully. He heard Sebastian's wheezing, felt his power that overran him.  
He felt it in every cell of his body. He loved this feeling.

Kimi woke up when the mattress moved. It was definitely too early to wake up, and he blinked in the dim light. His back was unpleasantly cold, the slow-burning heat was gone. He stretched himself cautiously and felt for Heikki, could not find the furnace-warm body and felt where the previous night had left their marks. He broke away from Sebastian and turned to look at Heikki, trying to see what was going on.

"Hey ... " he said softly and held Heikki's wrist tightly as Heikki wanted to get up. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly and cleared his throat, because his voice was rough. He pulled on Heikki's wrist and was glad when he gave in and let himself be pulled into a kiss. Kimi’s lips burned a little. Heikki's hair tickled his forehead.  
"I ... I should go. " Heikki's voice was not convinced and Kimi snorted.  
"Do you want that?"  
Heikki remained silent and Kimi tugged on his wrist again.  
"Go back to sleep." He told him and raised his eyes to the ceiling, expressing his displeasure that Heikki already again wore a T-shirt in a series of grumbles.  
"I do not know... " began Heikki and then broke off, paused a minute, before sighing and crawling back into bed.

Kimi could feel Heikki’s heartbeat when he pulled him to his chest. Sebastian seemed to continue to sleep peacefully. Kimi could hear his steady breaths and now felt the warmth of the German on his back. It was extraordinary, to wrap his arms around someone who was taller and wider than him, but it felt good. Heikki's hair tickled his face as he pulled him closer to his chest. The strong upper arms were cool and Kimi pulled the blanket a little higher, rubbing gently over the cold skin.

"You don’t have to, now." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Heikki's neck. "You should... just think about it. " He felt Heikki nod more than that he saw it and growled, satisfied.  
"And now go to sleep." He specified . "Today we are NOT training."


End file.
